


Las pequeñas cosas

by RemyEclair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Ambiguous Relationships, Dimension Travel, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Implied Relationships, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Sassy Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyEclair/pseuds/RemyEclair
Summary: Para Peter Parker, había una verdad absoluta, y esta era que no había nada peor que estar resfriado.





	Las pequeñas cosas

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para una señorita especial, y es también el resultado directo de necesitar hacer catarsis post Endgame.
> 
> No hay ships establecidas, pero todos quienes escribimos y leemos fics sabemos que con los lentes decuados y la inclinación de cabeza indicada, todo es shippeable. 
> 
> Este fic hace referencia a los eventos de las películas Spiderman: Homecoming, Dr. Strange y una mezcla de diferentes ideas de diferentes comics. Por el resto es un total AU en el que nada duele y todo está bien ;.;
> 
> ¿Es esto un One shot? No lo sé.  
> ¿Habrá una serie de fics para este AU? No lo sé.  
> ¿Hay un plot en todo esto? No lo sé.
> 
> Sólo sé que no sé nada. (?)
> 
> Obviamente, yo soy el meme del perro tomando té en su casa en llamas.
> 
>  
> 
> Mucho amor <3

“Odio estar enfermo”

 

Peter siempre había sido capaz de seguir adelante a pesar de cualquier clase de conflicto o dificultad. Incluso como Spiderman, especialmente como Spiderman, había aprendido a sortear dificultades de todo tipo. Tener las habilidades de hombre araña no reducía su resistencia al dolor, y lo cierto era que aunque sanase más rápido que el promedio, eso no significaba que no tuviese sus períodos de estar tirado en el suelo retorciéndose por un golpe bien ubicado. No era Capitán América, y mucho menos Hulk. Si iba al caso, era más similar a Haweye o Black Widow, pero aún así ellos tenían más experiencia y… conocimiento de medicina de campo que él. 

Las banditas no sirven contra las heridas de bala. Aunque youtube era muy útil para aprender a coser puntos, y saber qué elementos usar. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido utilizar un hilo dental. Aunque la que tenía sabor a menta no era recomendable. Gracias internet.

En fin, enfermo o no, no podía simplemente quedarse en cama reposando mientras criminales rondasen las calles de Queens. Aunque en ocasiones como esas, le habría gustado tener un equipo de apoyo. Obviamente no podía contar con los Avengers para cosas tan menores. En cierto sentido, lo pensaba como en escalas. Nivel calle con pequeños problemas para solucionar. Cosas importantes por ser pequeñas y sumar en un esquema más grande. Los Avengers estaban en un nivel “Cataclismo universal interdimensional A.K.A. Corran a las colinas”. 

Sin embargo, era cierto que a veces era solitario. Sin importar cuántas veces llamase a Happy para reportar lo que iba sucediendo día a día, se sentía muy vacío. Hablar con Ned ayudaba, realmente ayudaba. Ambos eran dos chicos estúpidos, no iba a mentir al respecto. Estar al borde de la muerte, enterrado debajo de un edificio pidiendo ayuda… pone cosas en perspectiva. Incluso Liz lo había entendido, con todo lo que sucedió en el ascensor en el monumento en D.C. 

Y si a eso sumaba lo sucedido con el buitre…

Peter Parker había ganado mucha perspectiva en el último tiempo. 

 

Lamentablemente, la perspectiva no ayudaba contra la gripe. Mucho menos con la fiebre, la que al parecer afectaba muchísimo su sentido arácnido. 

—¡Rayos! —El grito hizo eco en el callejón cuando el famoso hombre araña perdía el control de su telaraña y caía en un contenedor de basura cercano. La tapa del mismo sacudiéndose y cerrando el contenedor tras unos instantes. Un gato salió corriendo asustado detrás de un cesto de basura cercano y una señora gritó desde uno de los pisos superiores. 

Peter sólo atino a quejarse del dolor y abrir la tapa de una patada. Para su suerte, el contenedor estaba tan cerca de la pared y pateó tan fuerte que la misma rebotó contra la pared y volvió a cerrarse. 

—Bien, este no es mi día…

Empujó la tapa a tiempo de dejar escapar un sonoro estornudo. Tenía suerte de tener la nariz tapada, caso contrario estaría sufriendo de la peste del basural. Le dolía el cuerpo y sólo quería su cama. 

El sonido de una alarma sonando a la distancia, le dio la pauta de cómo iba a continuar esa noche. 

Tres intentos de robo de autos, con sus correspondientes malandrines pegados a los costados de los autos y sus notas pegadas en la frente (no se sentía particularmente caritativo), coronó la noche con un asalto a un pequeño supermercado no muy lejos de su hogar. Pero para esas alturas, el dolor de cabeza que tenía no ayudaba con el retumbe de los escopetazos del sujeto tratando de escapar. 

No podía pensar en la clase de daños que estaba causando a nivel propiedad. Pero si usó un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria para poder contener al sujeto que estaba disparando con la escopeta recortada, ¿quién podía culparlo? Aunque, quizás no debía de haber salido en esas condiciones, ya que a los pocos instantes de someter al sujeto, resultó que había un cuarto escondido tras una góndola. Y ese escopetazo, si hizo eco en su cabeza y cuerpo. Sólo podía agradecer a la tecnología del señor Stark, porque en cualquier otro caso, habría acabado en un charco de sangre. 

El grito del cajero hizo eco, no ayudando a su cabeza. Por lo que trató de calmarlo mientras se retiraba. 

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, dejando a la policía hacer su trabajo. Pero el mareo y vértigo provocado por el impacto de los proyectiles, mezclado con su fiebre y el balanceo de sus telarañas no le ayudaba. 

Se alejó unas 5 manzanas antes de caer en un techo inconsciente, una voz femenina susurrando en su oído antes de que todo se volviese negro. 

 

~*~

 

—Es realmente interesante encontrar esta clase de información tan dispuesta. En mi infancia habría hecho lo imposible por tener acceso a estos escritos. Una pena no haber podido estudiar en Kamar-taj. 

Loki Laufeyson, dios de las mentiras y las travesuras, tenía un sentido de la estética bastante apuesto. Muy diferencia del estilo de su hermano Thor Odinson, medio hermano técnicamente pero esos son detalles, que era más propenso a vestirse como un conductor de camiones. 

No era como si Stephen lo pudiese juzgar. Aunque ver al dios de las mentiras tomando un chai latte de una taza de Starbucks mientras hojeaba escritos milenarios era bastante peculiar. Aunque Wong escuchaba Beyoncé. 

A veces Stephen Strange se preguntaba cómo rayos había llegado a ese punto. Pero no se arrepentía de nada.

—Aunque debo decir que estoy encantado de tener una eminencia en mi biblioteca. —Comenzó a decir el Maestro guardián del Sanctum de Nueva York, el tono de voz claramente sarcástico y provocando una divertida sonrisa en el rostro de su visitante. —Estaría aún más encantado si pudiese retirarse por la puerta y regresar, si no es mucha molestia, a su dimensión de orígen. 

—Si fuese algo tan sencillo, no me encontraría aquí. ¿No lo cree, Dr.?

—Por favor, no pretendas por un instante hacerme creer que tu visita no es nada salvo intencional. ¿De quién escapas esta vez?

—¿Por qué se supone que voy a estar escapando?

—Porque tanto tú como tu hermano tienen la fascinación de pisar mi vestíbulo cuando tienen una suprema necesidad de huir de sus responsabilidades. —Replicó el hechicero supremo con una ceja arqueada. La capa de levitación se elevó a sus espaldas, como si se tratase de un gato encrespado. Stephen usó una mano para golpear levemente la tela. —Compórtate. —Los extremos de la misma se movieron como si se tratase de un gesto de burla, pero finalmente se detuvo. El hechicero giró para mirar al asgardiano (¿o debía llamarlo gigante de hielo?), a la espera de una respuesta. 

Loki, por su parte, se limitó a dar un sorbo de su taza de starbucks y arquear las propias cejas mientras que la capa de levitación usaba sus extremos para hacer parodias de orejas detrás de la cabeza del hechicero. 

—No es a tí a quién vengo a ver hechicero. Simplemente, estoy esperando a alguien y este es el lugar en el que debo estar. 

 

Aquellas palabras provocaron que el hechicero supremo diese una pausa. Si bien contaba con la posesión del ojo de Agamotto, había optado en no abusar de esos poderes. Era demasiado consciente de que jugaba con fuego. Sin embargo, tener una visita interdimensional anunciando la necesidad de su presencia para encontrarse con otra persona… 

Pocas veces se había movido con tal velocidad. Abandonó la sala, dejando al dios brevemente mientras visitaba su sala de meditación. No estaba seguro de qué clase de visita era a la cual el dios se refería, pero no iba a permitir que nadie invadiera el Sanctum. 

Minutos más tarde, regresó al salón y miró al dios con una expresión exasperada. 

—¿No era más fácil decirme las cosas directamente?

—¿Y cuál sería la diversión de eso?

Stephen podía sentir los principios de un dolor de cabeza amenazando con transformarse en una total migraña. 

—¿Por qué es esto relevante para tí? Ni siquiera necesitabas ser tú el presente para esto. Podría haberlo hecho yo, o Scarlet Witch. 

—Porque te llamarán a tí, no a ella. Porque esto es algo que yo puedo hacer, y es algo que quiero hacer. 

—No hay gratuidad de tu parte, Loki. 

—No, no la hay. Pero hay algo que necesito y él me lo dará, directa o indirectamente, dado el caso. 

—¿Crees que lo permitiré?

—¿Crees que podrás detenerme? Lo has visto. Sabes el por qué de mi presencia. Sabes por qué te han llamado, y conoces el objetivo de esto.

La tensión se elevó a un punto de quiebre. Hechicero supremo y dios de la mentira entrecruzaron miradas, la taza fue abandonada a un lado, el manuscrito cerrado, la capa se sacudió, y finalmente fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la canción Shoot to thrill de ACDC comenzó a sonar de uno de los bolsillos del mortal. 

—No temas Doctor. Puedo asegurar que mis intenciones son benignas, aunque oportunistas. Y puedes comprobarlo. 

Stephen no dijo nada. Simplemente giró para responder a la llamada. Tony Stark no era un ser paciente. 

  
  


~*~ 

 

_ —¿May? _

 

_ Silencio. El edificio estaba sumido en oscuridad, ni siquiera las luces de emergencia, ni el reflejo de las luces de la calle se percibían a través de las ventanas del edificio. Nunca antes Peter había sentido tanto vacío y oscuridad en el edificio que era su hogar. Siempre había un sonido. Si no eran las plegarias de la señora Rodríguez del departamento del frente, era el señor Nguyen gritando sobre un partido de Baseball, o incluso los golpes de la escoba contra el techo del señor Peterson del piso de abajo cuando no se callaban los vecinos. Ese silencio no era normal. Hacía calor, pero llevaba puesta una chaqueta, y sentía escalofríos. Caminó con paso lento, sabiendo que algo andaba mal, pero incapaz de entender exactamente qué.  _

_ —¿Tía May? —Llamó de nuevo, voz suave y susurrante. Como si hacer ruido fuese peligroso.  _

_ Llegó a la puerta de su departamento, y apenas tocó el picaporte esta se abrió. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, viendo como la puerta se abría cada vez más y del otro lado estaba iluminado. May se encontraba sentada de espaldas a él en el sillón de la sala.  _

_ —¿May? —Llamó una vez más, notando la postura encorvada y encogida.  _

_ No hubo respuesta, y al acercarse un par de pasos, Peter notó el rojo del suelo.  _

_ Miró al suelo, y notó un charco que no podía ser nada más que sangre.  _

_ Terror oprimió su corazón y salió impulsado por la adrenalina, saltando al otro lado del sillón para ahorrar tiempo y girando solo para ver… _

_ —¿May…? —Su voz se quebró de la angustia mientras que sus manos se posaban en el pálido rostro de su tía. No podía mirar más abajo, era demasiado grotesco. Quería vomitar. Y sin saberlo las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. —¿May…? No. Por favor. No.  _

_ Su respiración se cortó, su mirada se nubló por las lágrimas y no supo qué hacer. No podía respirar. No podía, no… _

_ —Chico. —Giró de golpe. Tony, Iron man, estaba detrás de él casco abierto para revelar un rostro con expresión severa. —¿Qué has hecho? _

_ —Yo.. Yo no… Yo no.. —No podía hablar. No podía respirar.  _

_ —¿Recuerdas qué te dije? Te lo advertí. Si alguien muere, eso cae sobre tí. Sobre tí Peter.  _

_ —Pero yo no… No… —No podía hablar de la angustia. Se encontraba de rodillas, y la sangre manchaba su ropa.  _

_ —No mereces ese traje. No mereces ser Spiderman. _

_ Cayó de bruces. El edificio se derrumbaba, una carcajada llenó sus oídos. Estaba solo, todo se derrumbaba. Todo caía. Estaba atrapado. No podía respirar. No podía respirar. No había nadie. Estaba solo.  _

_ —¡Ayuda! —Gritó con fuerza, manos golpeando en todas direcciones, su torso siendo presionado contra el frío concreto. La sangre de su tía manchaba su rostro y manos. Estaba solo. —¡Ayúdenme! —Volvió a gritar. —¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! _

_ Gritó, y siguió gritando, incapaz de respirar, tosió. Lágrimas, calor, frío, la sangre, el fuego, ardía, todo ardía. No había nadie. _

_ Estaba solo.  _

_ Sollozó, porque no podía hacer nada más.  _

 

~*~

 

El dios de la mentira, observó al chico. Si se tratase de un asgardiano, físicamente sería un guerrero más, pero aquella alma no era más que un cúmulo de experiencias inmaduras. Menos que un bebé ante los ojos de seres inmortales. Una partícula de polvo, e incluso algo menos que eso en el gran esquema de las cosas. Efímero y pasajero, menos que un parpadeo, ni siquiera un instante.

Y aún así, Loki sabía que se encontraba frente a uno de los seres más importantes del multiverso. 

Había constantes universales, había mil y un caminos delante de uno, pero siempre había pequeños nexos entre dimensiones que demostraban ser tan necesarios para el curso de los eventos que simplemente no podían ni debían desaparecer. 

Peter Parker, era alguien cuyo destino era casi como un hechizo dentro de sí mismo. Se trata de una influencia tan fuerte, alguien que a través de pequeños pasos podría asegurar la salvación o la destrucción de universos enteros. ¿Cómo era posible que tal destino estuviese descansando sobre esos delgados hombros? Viéndolo allí, febril y enfermo en una cama dispuesta por el hechicero en su sanctum, Loki no podía evitar trazar paralelos con las mil y un experiencias que él mismo había atravesado para demostrar que era algo más que el simple hermano menor de Thor. Este joven guerrero, a quién le faltaba madurar pero que ya portaba un semblante aguerrido y un deseo de hacer el bien tan poderoso, era claramente alguien que motivaría a otros a hacer lo correcto. 

O quizás, cuya muerte y caída aseguraría la destrucción total de miles de mundos. 

Loki lo había visto. El multiverso le había susurrado, y específicamente el reino de los sueños y “Pesadilla” había empezado a dejar su huella en el chico. 

El hechicero supremo lo había notado, y tanto él como Loki estaban apostando por el futuro de esa dimensión. No podían permitir un final tan abrupto. Strange podría cortar el nexo, pero solamente provocaría que Pesadilla buscase a otro Peter del cual alimentarse. Loki, en cambio, siempre había sido de otra clase de accionar. Mentira y travesura, esas eran sus marcas. 

Strange le había llevado el tiempo a Dormammu. Atrapandolo en una red de saltos temporales que le habían obligado a sacrificar parte de su cordura en reiteradas ocasiones. 

Loki, llevaría la realidad al reino de los sueños. 

 

El joven abrió los ojos sobresaltado, lágrimas y horror en ese pequeño cuerpo. Ojos desorbitados se posaron en Loki, y un eco del pasado provocó la simpatía en el corazón del dios. 

—Shhhh. —Le calmó, una mano posaba en la cabeza del joven. Peter Parker, en lugar de alejarse aterrado, buscó contacto. Manos aferrándose al saco del dios, buscando confort en medio de ese viaje febril que atravesaba. —Todo está bien Peter. Shhh.

El joven no respondió, pero Loki sonrió internamente. El joven veía a un Tony Stark, una figura paternal que era el héroe que le había inspirado a ser quién era. Loki no era innecesariamente cruel, una mentira blanca a veces era necesaria para sacar lo mejor de una persona, Aunque esperaba que los sentimientos del joven fuesen reciprocados por su héroe. —Tranquilo Peter, tranquilo. —Repitió con suavidad, el hechizo ganando tracción. 

Strange observaba desde un lado, y un Tony Stark permanecía atrapado dentro de un hechizo para evitar interrupciones. Su rostro torcido en desconfianza y odio provocaba gran placer para el dios. 

Pero no era momento de vendettas personales. 

—No podía respirar. —Susurró el joven mientras caía en sueños. Manos lentamente dejando ir de la ropa del dios, cuerpo cayendo laxo sobre las mantas y temblando presa de la fiebre. —El edificio cayó, no había nadie. Nadie me escuchaba, estaba solo y el buitre… —El resto de la frase se perdió en la nada mientras que el conjuro tomaba efecto. Palabras balbuceadas y pequeños gestos de un niño que lucha para mantenerse despierto. 

Strange se adelantó, el ojo de Agamotto brillando mientras que sus manos trazaban arcos en el aire. La marca de influencia de Pesadilla era clara, la enfermedad de Peter había sido una oportunidad para que el demonio ejerciera influencia. Una corona de espinas se había dibujado sobre la cabeza del joven, su expresión revelaba dolor y las lágrimas comenzaban a manar nuevamente. Pero en el centro del pecho, en el chakra corazón un brillo de estrella latía. 

—Realmente envidio las enseñanzas de Kamar-Taj.

—Menos palabras, más trabajo. 

Ambos hechiceros se miraron, un mandala cubrió el área de ambos y el joven guerrero en la cama. La capa liberó a Stark, quién tambaleó mientras avanzaba. 

—Una explicación, si no es mucha molestia. —Por el tono de voz, claramente los nervios del hombre estaban crispados a más no poder. 

—Un demonio de otra dimensión intenta influenciar y destruir a tu protegido. —Respondió el dios de la mentira. 

—No interrumpas, este es trabajo delicado. Pero tu presencia es necesaria. —Agregó Strange sin abrir los ojos y simplemente inclinando la cabeza cada tanto. 

—Cuando te pedí buscar a Peter porque sería más rápido, no esperaba esto. —Dijo el genio mientras se acercaba. —¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Siéntate y toma su mano. Una presencia familiar y de confianza le dará más seguridad que cualquier otra cosa. Necesitamos que esté en calma. —Respondió Stephen. 

—Perfecto, seré su osito. Malditas criaturas interdimensionales. No bastaban alienígenas. —Replicó Tony, tomando asiento en la cama y sosteniendo la mano. —Trazo la línea en despertar a la princesa con un beso. 

La estrella que era el alma de Peter, pareció vibrar y brillar un poco más ante el contacto del mayor. El cuerpo se relajó y lentamente la corona de espinas pareció dispersarse, quedando simplemente fragmentos como cristales negros girando en una suerte de aureola sobre la cabeza del joven. 

Era extraño ver la estrella en el pecho del joven al lado del brillo del reactor en el pecho de Stark. Loki podía aventurar un par de conjeturas del por qué el alma del joven había optado por manifestarse de esa forma. Pero dejaría al Iron Man llenar los huecos por sí mismo. 

 

~*~

 

—¿Por qué él? —Preguntó Tony, después de varios instantes de silencio y tensión.

—¿Por qué no? —Retrucó el dios apenas desviando su mirada de la red intrincada del hechizo que hilaba. —¿Acaso este chico no te ha inspirado a ser mejor? ¿Acaso no lo has inspirado a ser lo que es?

—No me agrada ese tono, Cuernitos. ¿Qué estás implicando?

—Stark, —interrumpió el hechicero mortal, —una persona es tanto lo que ella misma construye, así como lo que refleja del entorno. 

—¿La idea era manipularlo para qué? ¿Llevarme por el mal camino? —Tony no era un sujeto con mucha paciencia. Y en esos momentos se debatía en ambas partes entre sacudir a Peter para que despertase, disparar un repulsor al rostro de Loki y lanzar a Strange por la ventana. Y no precisamente en ese orden.

—No, pero imagina qué harías para asegurarte que estuviese a salvo y seguro de todo aquello que ronda este universo. —Continuó el hechicero. —Imagina que podría hacer Peter enloquecido por alucinaciones y pesadillas. ¿Qué haríamos para detenerlo? ¿Cuál es el colateral? Ya vimos el resultado de las acciones desmedidas de los superhéroes. La humanidad no toleraría mucho más.

Hubo silencio tras esa declaración. Iron man no podía negar que era la clase de persona que llevaba todo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Alguien buscaría hacer todo lo necesario e imposible con tal de asegurar el futuro y el bienestar de sus seres queridos. 

Había dicho en muchas ocasiones que Peter debía ser mejor que él. Que era alguien que a tan corta edad, con apenas la madurez física y emocional de su adolescencia, era capaz de tomar las decisiones y acciones más difíciles que el propio Tony no había sabido tomar en su momento. Peter era un joven maduro, pero no dejaba de ser un chico ingenuo que creía en el futuro y en el bien. Tony había visto miles de cosas. Había enfrentado los peores villanos y él mismo había sido conocido como el mercader de la muerte cuando vendía sus armas. 

¿Peter?

Peter ayudaba a ancianas a cruzar la calle, evitaba robos, guiaba a gente perdida en la calle, dirigía el tránsito para evitar choques, pequeñas cosas. Miles de pequeñas cosas que hacían la vida más feliz y sencilla para miles de personas. Queens lo amaba aunque algunos medios de comunicación lo llamaran una amenaza. 

Ni siquiera el Cap, por todo lo que hablaba de su vida en Brooklyn y su historia de vida había sido un Boy Scout. Bucky tenía mil historias sobre las veces que había tenido que buscar a su amigo en callejones después de boxear con matones del barrio. 

“Lo pierdo de vista un minuto, y ya se mete en problemas”, decía todo el tiempo. El presente no había cambiado mucho al respecto. 

No, Peter Parker era mejor que todos ellos juntos. Y era alguien que le daba la esperanza a Tony de que las futuras generaciones de héroes no serían los mismos locos descarriados que tiraban edificios y traían el colapso de ciudades enteras por causa de su ego. 

Pero era un chico. Era casi un niño que todavía estaba lidiando con su galopante adolescencia y cometiendo todas las insensateces propias de la edad. No importaba que tuviese poderes o que su sentido de la justicia y rectitud fuesen admirables. Iba a cometer errores, iba a aprender a la fuerza, y más que nada, iba a fallar. Porque todos fallan alguna vez. Lo peor era que en esa línea de trabajo, fallar significaba la muerte de muchos. Ya sea uno mismo, o de todos los involucrados. 

Tony, no quería ni pensar la clase de culpa que sentiría si algo le sucediese al chico. Poderes de lado, si no fuese por él, Peter probablemente nunca hubiese tomado el camino que ahora lo tenía ahí, en aquella cama con un dios asgardiano y un hechicero tratando de protegerle de un demonio de pesadilla. 

Sin embargo, no podía negar que Peter era lo suficientemente responsable y recto como para tomar el manto de Spiderman sin importar que Iron Man lo hubiese inspirado o no. Peter y el resto del mundo podían pensar que Iron Man lo había llevado por ese camino, pero Tony sabía la verdad. Peter nunca dejaría de ser Peter, con o sin máscara, con o sin poderes. 

Hubo silencio mientras que el dios y hechicero trabajaban. Tony podía apreciar de manera la complejidad de sus tejidos. No era un hechicero, pero era un ingeniero. Y si había algo que Tony Stark podía leer, eran patrones. Si la magia era igual a figuras geométricas que contenían patrones y significados en sí mismos, él podía leerlos. Quizás no entendiese la parafernalia esotérica, pero sabía que si le daban tiempo podría llegar a dominar ese campo. 

Ser un genio tenía ventajas de ese estilo. 

Una desventaja clara de ser un genio, era ver las posibles ramificaciones de sus acciones u omisiones. Y saber que ahora debía factorear ataques espirituales en sus sistemas de defensa… 

Hasta ese punto, había confiado en Stephen para sortear las amenazas dimensionales. Sin embargo, ver a Peter con fiebre, postrado en cama y con pesadillas que por sus palabras podía más o menos dilucidar de qué se trataban. 

—¿Qué pueden decirme de nuestro encantador villano? —Preguntó tras unos instantes.

—”Pesadilla” vive en la dimensión de los sueños. Se alimenta del poder psíquico de las pesadillas de la humanidad. Somos codependientes, no podemos vivir sin dormir, y sin nuestros sueños él no podría existir. Pero su influencia es grande, y disfruta del caos que trae a esta realidad a través de la manipulación de los sueños. 

—Nada mejor que una relación tóxica y codependiente para alegrar el día. —De manera inconsciente casi apoyó una mano en la frente del chico. La fiebre era alta, y la mano fría del mayor pareció arder bajo los efectos de la temperatura elevada. Si se tratase de un humano normal sentiría pánico por esas temperaturas. Pero Peter siempre había operado en funciones corporales diferentes. 

Los minutos parecieron pasar como horas. Incluso cuando Loki y Strange dejaron de dibujar imágenes en el aire y recitar en idiomas de “otros reinos”, el momento se sintió suspendido. 

La corona de cristales se cerró sobre sí misma, quedando en una suerte de vacío negro que parecía dejar partículas como cenizas. Los dedos de Tony picaban con la necesidad de tomar muestras y dejar que FRIDAY escaneara la sustancia. Peter dejó escapar una exhalación fuerte, su mano apretando la de Tony, y finalmente esa aureola cambió de color a blanco y se abrió en un suave destello más similar a un halo angelical que a otra cosa. Las partículas se dispersaron, y lentamente los efectos especiales de película desaparecieron en el aire. 

—¿Y? ¿Eso es todo?

—¿Demasiado anticlimático para tí? —Le cuestionó el hechicero supremo quién apoyó una mano sobre la coronilla del menor susurrando unas palabras por lo bajo. 

—Discúlpame, pero después de vivir bajo explosiones uno espera al menos gritos de ultratumba o algo similar. Es decir, teniendo al dios de las mentiras… —Giró para mirar a Loki, pero el susodicho claramente había abandonado el edificio. —Eso es algo más como lo que esperaba. 

—Obtuvo lo que requería. 

—No me agradan esas palabras Strange.

—Y a mí menos. Pero al menos no es de nuestra incumbencia. 

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Es un Loki de otro plano. Volverá a casa, y será el problema de alguien más. 

—Me sorprende lo pragmático de tu acercamiento a la situación. —La verdad era que las invasiones de otro plano eran usualmente lidiadas con mayor eficacia que simplemente dejar un Loki caminar por ahí. 

—Lo que el príncipe desee hacer en su hogar, no los incumbe. Pesadilla y Peter eran lo importante, y al tratarse de una dimensión única la de los sueños, atraviesa transversalmente todas las realidad. 

—De acuerdo Houdini, dame la clase. 

—No será necesario. En resumidas cuentas, Loki nos convenía aquí. Ya no nos conviene, así que se ha ido. 

Peter se removió en la cama, y ambas adultos optaron por dejar de hablar. 

 

~*~ 

 

La consciencia regresó en etapas, sentía el cuerpo sudado e incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un frío que le llevó a acurrucarse bajo las mantas. Atribuyó a su agotamiento y fiebre la falta de conexión al darse cuenta de que efectivamente se encontraba en una cama y no en la calle, dónde su último recuerdo consciente terminaba. Tardó en reaccionar, pero al finalmente unir hilos tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltar de la cama y pegarse al techo. 

No sentía amenaza. Al contrario, se sentía extremadamente a gusto entre las mantas y sintiendo la fábrica contra su piel. No llevaba el traje, al contrario estaba vestido con ropa ajena lo cual debería darle pánico, pero sentía un aroma familiar en el aire. Abrió los ojos y tardó unos instantes en enfocar. Lo primero que notó fue el brillo del reactor en el pecho del señor Stark, lo segundo que notó fue ver las piernas del mismo estiradas y sus pies apoyados en la cama que Peter ocupaba. Lo tercero que notó, fue que el mayor ojeaba una copia del comic de los Avengers que llevaban un registro caricaturesco de las aventuras de los héroes. 

Bien, considerando el contenido de sus sueños, esa no era la imagen más extraña que había visto hasta ese punto. 

—¿No te parece que el Cap parece una versión barata de He-Man dando consejos de la semana? Cuando empezaron las grabaciones del demonio en las que tenía que dar lecciones en los colegios, por Dios, creo que nunca antes vi a un ser humano golpearse la frente tanto contra una pared. Y hasta Bucky le gusta reproducir esos videos cuando el dorito hace una de las suyas, pero raaaayos. Tengo que hablar con el equipo de marketing. Esto no puede tener tan mal gusto. 

Peter solo pudo parpadear e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero de inmediato una mano adulta se apoyò en su hombro y lo empujó de nuevo a la cama. 

—Nada de eso. La fiebre no ha bajado y ya han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día. —Dijo Tony, mientras dejaba el cómic a un lado tomaba asiento en la cama. Su mano se sentía fría sobre la frente del menor. 

—¿Dónde…? —Preguntó Peter con un hilo de voz, apenas girando bajo las mantas y sintiendo la clase de letargo que hacía años no sentía. No recordaba cuándo había enfermado de esa forma por última vez. Pero desde que había adquirido sus poderes, no había tenido fiebres de ese tipo. 

La tía May seguramente estaría teniendo un ataque. Y no sabía dónde habían quedado su morral. 

—Greenwich Village. El buen Doctor hizo el favor de buscarte cuando colapsaste por la fiebre. ¿No puedes hacer las cosas fáciles, verdad? 

—Tengo que…

—Tienes que descansar. Bajar esa fiebre y dormir sueños plácidos no inducidos por demonios. 

Eso sonaba particularmente específico. 

—¿Qué?

—Descansa Peter, deja a los adultos preocuparse. 

El menor no se mostró convencido, al contrario frunció el ceño e hizo por levantarse, sólo para ser suavemente empujado hacia la cama. 

—Si bien usualmente no diría esto, Stark tiene razón. Necesitas descansar. 

Peter giró la cabeza a un lado y miró al hechicero supremo ingresar al dormitorio. En sus manos había una pequeña bandeja de café de starbucks. Tony tomó una de los brebajes ofrecidos, haciendo un gesto de placer ante el sabor de su bebida. 

—El mejor servicio de delivery de Nueva York. 

—No te acostumbres. 

—Vamos, piénsalo. Mi marketing, tus habilidades, dinero asegurado. —Tony movió las cejas sugestivamente, pero cualquier otro gesto fue suprimido al recibir una bofetada en la nuca por parte de la capa de levitación. —¡Oye!¡Tranquilo tapete!¡Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo!

—Disculpen... —Dijo Peter con un hilo de voz, apenas pudiendo mantenerse despierto. No obstante su tono de voz confundido y cansado atrajo de inmediato la atención de los mayores. —¿Me he perdido de algo? 

Ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada, y sin cruzar palabra giraron para mirar al menor. 

—Nada que no pueda esperar a que te sientas mejor. —Replicó Tony, tomando la manta y tapando mejor al menor. 

—Será una buena historia. —Comentó el hechicero. 

Peter quería mantenerse despierto, seguir hablando, descubrir qué era lo que había pasado, porqué Strange tuvo que buscarlo. 

Lamentablemente, de un momento a otro, cayó rendido bajo los cuidados de una capa que golpeaba a un genio millonario y la suave risa de un hechicero. 

 

~*~ 

 

—¿Obtuviste lo que buscabas?

Thor no era muy propenso a los destellos de genialidad. Usualmente no se inmiscuía en la clase de travesuras que a su hermano le gustaba desatar sobre los mortales. Pero un Loki satisfecho era un Loki peligroso.

—Oh, tengo lo que necesito. Una puerta de entrada a la dimensión de los sueños. —En la mano izquierda del dios de la mentira residía un pequeño vial en el un material como ceniza parecía moverse como si se tratase de una serpiente esperando a atacar. 

El rubio asgardiano observó el contenido del vial, pero no hizo gesto por quitárselo a su hermano. Podía admitir que tener una forma de acceder a ese plano de las realidad era muy útil. Y considerando la clase de cosas que ambos hacían en su tiempo, con tantas luchas y conflictos entre dimensiones, no estaba de más tener esa clase de herramienta a su disposición. 

—¿El joven Parker se encuentra bien? —Preguntó finalmente, caminando hacia la mesa cercana y tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

—La pequeña araña se encuentra bien. Mejor que antes quizás. El abrir sus canales energéticos lo pondrá en contacto con el tótem. 

Thor elevó la mirada ante eso, arqueando una ceja en sorpresa. 

—No sé si aplaudir o esconderme debajo de la mesa más cercana. —Replicó el asgardiano dejando escapar una risa resonante. —¿Esto lo hiciste intencionalmente o es una sorpresa fortuita? 

—¿No te encantaría saberlo? 

—Siempre haciéndote el misterioso. 

—Y tú siempre cayendo en mis redes. 

  
  
  



End file.
